UNBELIEVABLE!
by Wee-hoo
Summary: Mr. Parker and Raines puts something in Lyles drink. The next day Lyle wakes up and has the strangest powers.
1. Chapter one

UNBELIEVABLE!  
By: Wee-hoo  
  
Summary: Mr. Parker and Raines puts something in Lyles drink. The next day Lyle wakes up and has the strangest powers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I won't get any money out of this story.  
  
MR. PARKERS OFFICE 21.00  
  
"So we'll do it?" Raines wheezes and looks at Mr. Parker.  
  
"Off course. We have to make sure it works. How will we manage to get the sample in him? I highly doubt he'll just come and say 'sure I'll take the pill, I don't care what it is.'" Mr. Parker states.  
  
"I managed to get it in fluid. And we just have to poor it in his drink." Raines explains and holds up a little glass tube.  
  
"Good. And one is enough for how long?"  
  
"A lifetime."  
  
"Perfect. Are there any side effects?" Mr. Parker asks.  
  
"There's no way to know. To bad Jarod escaped or he could have figured it out."  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully we'll get him back soon." Mr. Parker smiles.  
  
"Yeah. Well should we go?" Raines asks. Mr. Parker nods and they walk towards Lyle's office.  
  
MEANWHILE MISS PARKERS HOUSE  
  
"I'm so glad you managed to come home early, Parker." Jarod whispers in his ear.  
  
"Yeah so am I. Jarod?" Miss Parker says and sits down on the couch.  
  
"Yes Parker?" Jarod sits down next to her.  
  
"I love you. I love you more than life itself. But.I can't." He interrupts her before she can continue.  
  
"Can't what? Parker," He takes her hand in his and continues. "I love you to." Parker interrupts him.  
  
"Jarod. I can't love you." She looks deeply in his eyes and can't stop the tears any longer.  
  
"Why not?" He asks hurt.  
  
"Because of the Centre. I tried to leave with Thomas and he died. With 'you run, I chase' I at least know that you're alive. If you died." Miss Parker's voice gave out before she can complete the sentence.  
  
"I won't die Miss Parker. I'll never leave you; we can't let the Centre break us up again. Parker, would you even consider leaving the Centre with me?" He looks deeply into her eyes to search for the answer.  
  
"I don't know, Jarod. I mean, my father whoever he is are working at the Centre. And Broots and Sydney, even Lyle. I know that you hate him because of Kyle but he is my brother and I think he can change."  
  
"You can only change if you want to." Jarod tries.  
  
"That's just it Jarod. He came into my office yesterday and wanted to know about mom. He wondered how he would have turned out if she would have raised him."  
  
"You do whatever you want, but I will never trust him."  
  
"Even if he knows where Kyle lives." She says and quickly clamps a hand over her mouth.  
  
"What did you say??" Jarod asks and stares at her intently.  
  
21.10 SYDNEY'S OFFICE  
  
"Hello Broots. What do you want?" Sydney asks patiently as the nervous man just stands in the door.  
  
"H. hi Sydney. I j. just wanted to say goodnight." Broots whispers.  
  
"Goodnight Broots. Say hi to Debbie for me." Sydney says with a smile.  
  
"I will. Bye." Broots says a bit louder and takes off. Sydney looks at the time and sighs. "Well if everyone else left already, I guess I can to." He says to himself.  
  
"Tired. need sleep." He hears from the vent, he smiles again.  
  
"Goodnight Angelo. Se, or rather hear, you tomorrow." He says and hears a faint reply. He gathers his things and turns off the light, he's going home to his house.  
  
MEANWHILE LYLES OFFICE  
  
Lyle is sitting at his desk looking through some papers when the door opens.  
  
"How dare you!?" He growls and looks up. When he sees who it is he looks surprised. "How dare we? Is that any way to talk to your father?" Mr. Parker says and looks at Lyle. Raines shakes his head and turns to the cabinet he knows Lyle has drinks in, and pours three glasses of Scotch, he then pours the contents of the little glass tube in one glass and puts a red umbrella in that glass. He puts green umbrellas in the other glasses.  
  
"No, I apologize, father, Raines."  
  
"It's okay Lyle. Have a drink." Raines says and gives Lyle the drink with the green umbrella, and then passes one of the other glasses to Mr. Parker and started drinking from his own.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Lyle asks and lifts the umbrella.  
  
"Our new experiment." Mr. Parker answers after awhile and drinks up. Lyle knows better than to ask. The last guy who did that ended up six feet under. So instead he smiles and finishes his drink.  
  
"Well we better go back to work. Lyle why don't you go home and get some sleep, you look tired." Mr. Parker suggests and walks out the door with Raines behind him.  
  
"That's odd; they never let me go home earlier than twelve before." Lyle mumbles to himself, but collects his things and leaves.  
  
06.00 THE NEXT DAY MISS PARKERS HOUSE  
  
"Jarod. I'm sorry about not telling you your brother is still alive. But I honestly don't know where he is. Lyle is the only one who has had any contact with him." Miss Parker says and puts her arms around him. Jarod sighs.  
  
"I guess I'm just chocked. It's not your fault Parker. I'm sorry, you should probably go to work." He says and sighs again.  
  
"Yeah. Promise me you'll be a good little pretender and stay put. And don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. Deal?" She asks and stretches out her hand so he can shake it.  
  
"Deal." He answers and shakes her hand then he kisses her. She pushes him back to the bed and gets up to leave.  
  
"Got to go. We'll pick up where we left off when I get home." She says and leaves. Jarod sighs once again and tries to go back to sleep.  
  
MEANWHILE BROOTS HOUSE  
  
"Good morning daddy." Debbie says and hugs her father.  
  
"Good m. morning Debbie. I see you made us breakfast. What w. would I do without you?" Broots asks with a big smile.  
  
"Starve. Let's eat." Debbie says with a giggle, they both sit down and starts to eat as they're telling each other what they're going to do during the day.  
  
MEANWHILE LYLES HOUSE  
  
He wakes up with an itching in his left hand. He growls sleepily and starts to itch it when he suddenly feels something he hasn't felt in a long time, his thumb. He wakes up with a start and looks at his hands. His eyes grows wide in surprise, his thumb is back. But that is impossible. Isn't it? 


	2. Chapter two

UNBELIEVABLE  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Of course it is impossible. He closes his eyes and after awhile opens them to see if his eyes has deceived him, but the thumb is still there. He gets out of bed and starts to get dressed. Thumb or no thumb, he still has to go to work. Suddenly the radio switches itself on, he stares at it.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" he mumbles and turns the radio off, suddenly the phone rings.  
  
"Yeah?" he answers and when he hears the voice on the other line he sighs deeply.  
  
"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me here?"  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you at Fort Delaware State Park in Delaware City. At the end of Clinton Street. In two hours. Good, bye," he hangs up with a sigh. The radio turns itself on again. He stares at it in disbelief and turns it off again, this time he even pulls the cable from the wall. He sighs and calls the Centre to say that he's coming in late.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER THE PARKING  
  
Lyle gets into the car and starts it, or tries to. The motor refuses to start, Lyle swears loudly trying again, but the car just won't start. He hits the wheel with his left hand and takes up the cell phone to call Miss Parker for help.  
  
"Hi Parker. I need a ride, could you please drive me to Fort Delaware State Park in Delaware City?"  
  
"Thanks. I have a.... meeting."  
  
"A friend? Sure why not I guess we can handle that. Great. Bye," Lyle says knowing perfectly well that Miss Parker will bring Jarod.  
  
THE SAME TIME MISS PARKERS HOUSE  
  
"Jarod. Come down here. We're going to Delaware City," Miss Parker screams through an open window.  
  
"Coming," Jarod screams back. He runs down the stares and out the door. Miss Parker closes the window from the outside and goes to the car.  
  
"Why are we leaving?" Jarod asks as soon as they get into the car.  
  
"Lyle needs a ride to Fort Delaware State Park in Delaware City. I agreed to drive him," Miss Parker says and drives off.  
  
"What? You want me to be in the same car as Lyle? Are you crazy?" Jarod says alarmed.  
  
"It's okay Jarod, he changed remember? Plus the fact that he knows that if he does anything wrong I'll cut his head off," she answers warningly.  
  
"Getting a little protective aren't we?" he smiles widely. His smile fades as she makes a turn in a way to high speed.  
  
"I always am protective of my possessions," she says as soon as the turn's over.  
  
"Funny, I always thought the Centre owned me," Jarod says in a derisive voice.  
  
"The Centre doesn't own anyone anymore. Two sweepers quit this month and they actually made it out the door alive. Daddy is too caught up in this new project to care about anything else," Miss Parker says sadly.  
  
"What new project?" Jarod asks trying to remember anything about a new project about the files he has been studying lately.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it's something about making the ultimate power source. All I know is that Dad and Raines has been working on it for two months now," she says and turns into the parking stopping in front of Lyle. He opens the backdoor and climbs in.  
  
"Next time I want a ride with you two I'll have to make sure Jarod is driving. You nearly ran over my feet," Lyle says with a hesitant smile.  
  
"Stop talking, or start walking," she snaps and starts to drive away from the house.  
  
"Hello Jarod. I have a surprise for you," Lyle says ignoring his sister.  
  
"Let me guess, handcuffs, a hit to the head and a one way ticket to the Centre?" Jarod says with a smirk.  
  
"Very funny. No, a meeting with Kyle," Lyle says not really knowing why he knows that Jarod knows his brother is alive. Jarod looks at him confused.  
  
"How did you know that Parker told me?"  
  
"I... I have no idea. Strange things have been happening ever since I got out of bed. The Radio started playing. And..." he stops.  
  
"And what?" Miss Parker asks.  
  
"My thumb is back," he answers and waves his thumb in the rearview mirror.  
  
"That's impossible. Thumbs doesn't suddenly grow back," Jarod states in a shocked voice.  
  
"I know that. But something clearly happened to my thumb, because it wasn't there when I went to bed last night, but its here now," Lyle says a bit annoyed.  
  
"What happened to you after you went to sleep?" Miss Parker asks instantly realizing how dumb she sounds.  
  
"I dreamed," Lyle answers puzzled.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I meant... Screw it I don't know what I meant," she says with a sigh. Lyle and Jarod give her odd looks. Suddenly her hair stands straight up. Jarod's eyes grow big as he stares at it in pure shock.  
  
"Miss Parker did you use to much hairspray this morning?" Lyle asks with an amused smile.  
  
"No. I didn't use... Wait. Why do you want to know that?" she asks and looks in the mirror. She sees her hair and steps on the brake. When the car has stopped she stares at the hair and traces it with her fingers. Jarod touches it and can't figure out what happened. Just as suddenly as the hair stood up, it falls back to its original position. Miss Parker stares at Jarod totally confused, she shakes her head as if to clear it. Soon they can all feel the car starting to move, Miss Parker looks totally petrified. Jarod and Lyle can see that she isn't doing anything that would indicate that she is driving. Lyle is starting to feel exhausted, he finds that extremely odd since he hasn't done anything.  
  
A/N: I know I haven't updated for awhile, but I was sort of stuck in how I would continue. So I'm apologizing and to those of you who are reading this story, keep your fingers crossed that the next chapter doesn't take as much time as this one. 


	3. Chapter three

UNBELIEVABLE  
Chapter three  
  
Lyle closes his eyes and tries to relax and as he does the car stops. Miss Parker stares at Jarod and then at the wheel. Jarod turns to look at Lyle and sees that he is almost asleep. He starts to think that everything that has happened has something to do with Lyle's thumb reappearing. But how could it? He just couldn't understand. Miss Parker shakes her head and starts to drive again silently wondering what had happened. Suddenly her cell phone starts ringing and she picks it up.  
  
"What?" she says.  
  
"I don't feel well today daddy. I'll ask Syd to call me if we get any leads."  
  
"Okay daddy. See you tomorrow," she says and hangs up. Lyle suddenly wakes up with a start. Miss Parker and Jarod flies forward and is effectively stopped by their seatbelts. Lyle gives them a strange look but doesn't say anything.  
  
"What just happened?" Jarod asks and stares at Lyle.  
  
"How the hell should I know?," he answers. Miss Parker just shakes her head and starts to drive again. Jarod sighs in frustration.  
  
LATER  
  
IN DELAWARE CITY  
  
FORT DELAWARE STATE PARK  
  
"Kyle what is it that is so damn important?" Lyle asks after Jarod and Kyle has been reunited, again.  
  
"This," he says and shows them a paper. Lyle starts to read it and gets pissed off. A bench behind them flies about two feet and the gang turns to stare at it.  
  
"I will kill them," Lyle snarls after awhile and hands the paper to Parker who reads it and hands it to Jarod in shock.  
  
"Baby Parker is our son," she says and stares at him as he reads it and his expression grows angry.  
  
"Who ordered this?" he asks looking at Kyle.  
  
"I don't know Jarod. I'm sorry, but I will find out," he says.  
  
"Jarod. Why don't you stay here with Kyle? If it's okay for you and Parker," Lyle suggests.  
  
"If it's what Jarod wants," Miss Parker says.  
  
"I would love that. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah. I just found you I don't want to lose you again," Kyle answers. Jarod and Kyle smiles at and gives each other a hug. Miss Parker smiles at them and turns to look at her brother.  
  
"We need to talk. All of us," she says and Lyle nods and Jarod smiles at them.  
  
"We will. But first I want to thank you both for reuniting me with my brother," he says and hugs Miss Parker and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. She smiles back at him. Jarod stretches his hand towards Lyle who stares at it as if it had an extra finger.  
  
"If my brother can get along with you so can I," he says and Lyle smiles at him and shakes his hand. Kyle smiles at them.  
  
"So I guess we should get moving. Why don't we go to my apartment and talk?" Kyle suggests and Lyle nods his head as they turn to walk towards Kyle's car. Kyle walked a bit in front of the others and is just crossing a road when Lyle sees a blue jeep coming towards him in high speed.  
  
"KYLE WATCH OUT!!!" he screams. Jarod stares and screams in horror as he sees the car speeding towards his brother. Suddenly the car flies over Kyle and landed safely on the other side. The gang stares at it in horror and Lyle swallows loudly as the man in the car gets out.  
  
"What.... How..... Did..... I.... That..... What just happened here?" he asks clearly shocked. Kyle is standing in the middle of the street.  
  
"I don't know," he answers and the other in the gang just shakes their heads. Jarod stares at the vehicle confused as does Kyle. Suddenly the driver looks at his watch swears and gets in his car and drives off. The gang stares after it for awhile and then continues towards the car.  
  
TBC....


End file.
